I was (not) left behind
by Heliya
Summary: Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei, doch er hat auch Opfer gefordert. Gerade der Tod von Ron reißt Hermione in ein tiefes Loch. Der Alltag wird für sie zu einer Herausforderung und sie merkt, dass sie lernen muss, die Vergangenheit loszulassen. Schnell stellt sie fest, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die von dem Vergangenen geplagt wird... (HG/SS; ewe?)
1. Prolog

**I was (not) left behind**

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** P18

**PoV: **Hermione Granger

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Welt etc. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. 

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei, doch er hat auch Opfer gefordert. Gerade der Tod von Ron reißt Hermione in ein tiefes Loch. Der Alltag wird für sie zu einer Herausforderung und sie merkt, dass sie lernen muss, die Vergangenheit loszulassen. Schnell stellt sie fest, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die von dem Vergangenen geplagt wird... 

**Vorwort:**

Nach langem Hin und Her habe ich mich doch endlich an meine erste eigene SS/HG-Story gewagt. Nachdem ich meine Dramione-Story beendet habe, wollte ich etwas Finstereres und vielleicht auch Erwachseneres schreiben, weshalb ich mich für eine Nachkriegsgeschichte entschieden habe. Das ist also mein erster Versuch einer SS/HG-Story und dazu mein erster Versuch, komplett aus der Ich-Perspektive zu schreiben, da es mir irgendwie besser gefallen hat. Es erschien mir einfach passender, denke ich...

Bis zur Schlacht in Hogwarts ist eigentlich alles wie in den Büchern, lediglich die Schlacht verläuft etwas anders und der Prolog wird natürlich völlig vernachlässigt ;)

Außerdem möchte ich noch einmal deutlich darauf hinweisen, dass es auf Hermione x Severus hinauslaufen wird und es auch eindeutige Lemon-Szenen geben. Also wenn euch dieses Paar nicht gefällt, dann lest diese FF doch einfach nicht ;) Sagt also nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! :D

Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall über jedes Review, ob Lob, Kritik oder einfach nur ein Favoriteneintrag, ist alles gern gesehen. Vermutlich werden die Kapitel sehr unregelmäßig kommen, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr – wenn ihr euch überhaupt dazu entschließt, diese Geschichte zu lesen – weiterhin dran bleibt.

So jetzt möchte ich aber nichts weiter vorweg nehmen.

Also viel Spaß mit **_I was (not) left behind_**. 

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog – Magie<strong>

Als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte ich immer diese romantische Vorstellung der Magie. Ich stellte sie mir vor wie in den Märchen, die ich so gern gelesen hatte. In denen fantastische Gestalten durch das Wunderland streiften und gute Feen denen halfen, die Hilfe brauchten. Magie, die Wunder wirkte und die Welt verbesserte. Die schlechte Magie würde immer durch die Gute aufgehalten werden und alles, was die bösen Hexen zerstört hatten, würde wieder aufgebaut werden. Das Gute würde immer siegen und die Magie würde die Welt wieder herstellen – nein noch besser machen, als sie war.

Ich dachte daran, wie wundervoll die Welt mit Magie wäre. Wie viel Spaß ich haben würde, wenn ich nur einen Funken Magie besitzen würde. Ich stellte mir vor, was ich tun würde, wenn ich – wie in so vielen Geschichten – plötzlich herausfinden würde, dass ich magische Kräfte besitze. Dass ich die Macht dazu habe, die Welt zu verbessern. Oder ich stellte mir vor, dass ich jemanden kennenlernen würde, der Magie beherrscht. Wir würden wundervolle Abenteuer erleben und die Welt vergolden.

In meiner kindlichen Vorstellung war die Magie etwas Wunderbares, etwas Wertvolles und etwas Gutes. Magie baute auf, was zerstört worden war. Magie heilte die Wunden, die man auf dem Weg ertragen hatte. Magie war Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Gute Magie siegte immer über böse Magie.

Zu spät merkte ich, dass Magie auch nur ein Werkzeug ist, das die Menschen ausnutzen um ihre eigenen Pläne zu verwirklichen. Magie ist nichts Eigenständiges. Sie ist nicht gut oder böse. Sie ist nur ein Schwert das du einsetzt, um dich zu verteidigen oder um Blut zu vergießen. Es gibt keine Magie die einfach alle Wunden wieder verschließt, die aufgerissen wurden. Durch sie stehen die Toten nicht wieder auf und durch sie fangen die Traurigen nicht einfach wieder zu lächeln an. Die Magie in den Märchen ist nur Schein, denn echte Magie kann deine zerborstene Seele nicht wieder zusammensetzen. Es gibt keinen Zauber dafür.

Fast zu spät merkte ich, dass nur ich allein dazu in der Lage war, den Rest meiner Seele aufzusammeln und mein Lächeln zurückzuholen...


	2. Kapitel I - When all is gone

**Vorwort:**

_Das erste Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang, da es erst einmal eine Einführung in die Geschichte sein soll. Also passiert noch nicht besonders viel. Eigentlich gefiel es mir ganz gut, mit dem Ich-Stil, allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, ob es mir in ein paar Kapiteln immer noch gefallen wird. Mal schauen :D Das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich schnell fertig, da ich aber momentan nicht ganz so viel zum Schreiben komme, könnte es ein bisschen dauern. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefällt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel I – When all is gone...<strong>

Es war der 2. Mai 1998 als meine Kindheit ein jähes Ende fand. Der Wind, der uns jahrelang nur nach Vorn gedrängt hatte, änderte seine Richtung und schlug uns unwirsch entgegen. Jahrelang hatten wir zusammengehalten. Jahrelang waren wir immer zusammen gewesen. Hatten uns geholfen und uns gemeinsam auf diesen Krieg vorbereitet. Wir hatten nicht immer viel Zeit um Kinder zu sein. Manchmal vergaß ich es völlig.

Der Krieg hatte an die schwere Tür des Schlosses geklopft. Alle Vorbereitungen wurden auf die Probe gestellt. Die Zeit verschwamm zu einer ungreifbaren Masse. Die Nacht, in der so viele Geschichten ausgelöscht, so viele Leben zerstört worden waren, floss ungnädig dahin. Ungewillt vor den blutenden Herzen Halt zu machen. Freunde und Bekannte, die an meiner Seite kämpften. Zu viele von ihnen habe ich sterben sehen. Die Toten haben ihr Ende gefunden, vielleicht ihre Ruhe. Die Lebenden wurden zurückgelassen, in dieser kalten tristen Welt.

Ich sah wie ein Lächeln verstarb. Ich hörte wie Schreie erstickten. Wie leblose Körper auf dem steinernen Boden aufkamen. Wie die Halle, die ich in hellen Weihnachtsglanz habe erstrahlen sehen, in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Wie die Ländereien, die an warmen Frühlingstagen von der Sonne gewärmt wurden, in Flammen standen. Wie die Türme, die wie voller Vorfreude auf das Kommende erkundet hatten, in sich zusammenstürzten.

Meine Kindheit zerbarst unter Schreien und Schmerzen. Mein Mut verblasste mit jeder Sekunde, die ich von Harry und Ron in diesem Chaos getrennt war. Doch die Hoffnung, dass sie wohlauf waren, ließ mich weiterkämpfen. Ich dachte nicht mehr. Funktionierte nur noch.

In dieser Nach lernte ich, dass die Zeit zu knapp gewesen war. Ich habe es verpasst ihm zu sagen, wie unendlich wichtig er mir geworden war. Dass ich ihn geliebt habe. Keinen Gedanken hatte ich daran verschwendet, dass es nach dem Krieg vielleicht zu spät sein könnte, ihm davon zu erzählen. Nie kam mir in den Sinn, dass auch sein Lächeln versterben würde. Sein Schrei erstickt werden würde. Sein lebloser Körper auf dem steinernen Boden aufkommen würde.

* * *

><p>Mein Kopf war leer. Mein Körper taub. Ich begriff es nicht, als Molly ihre Arme um ihre Tochter schlang und beide Hexen bitterlich schluchzten. Ich begriff Harrys verzweifeltes Wehklagen nicht. Nicht die Schreie der Zwillinge. Ausdruckslos starrte Ron aus toten Augen an die Decke. Sein Vater hielt seine kalte Hand. Charlie und Bill hockten neben ihm. Percy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, verzog das Gesicht und vergrub es in seinen blutigen Händen.<p>

Wie durch einen dichten Schleier hindurch sah ich, wie Remus mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ehe er Harry in seine Arme zog. Das konnte nicht sein. Mein Kopf sträubte sich dagegen, die Realität zu erkennen. Einer meiner besten Freunde war tot und es gab nichts, was ich dagegen hatte tun können

Meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Mein Blick war starr auf seinen leblosen Körper gerichtet, während ich langsam zu Boden sank. Erst als meine Hände den kalten Boden berührten schienen meine Gedanken wieder in meinen Kopf zurückgekehrt zu sein. Unkontrolliert liefen mit die Tränen über die Wangen und ich wollte schreien. Mich weigern. Irgendetwas sagen. Doch kein einziges Wort kam über meine Lippen. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, während die Kälte mein Bein hinaufkroch. Das Zittern meiner Hände griff auf meinen Körper über und ich schlang die Arme um meinen Leib. Jeder um mich herum wurde gehalten. Keiner von ihnen war allein. Nur ich fühlte mich zurückgelassen.

Leere breitete sich in mir aus und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Meine Sicht verschwamm durch die Tränen. Es wirkte so unwirklich. Ein absurdes Theaterspiel, welches sich mir nicht ganz erschloss. Es sollte aufhören. Ich flehte darum, dass es aufhörte, doch meine Stimme erklang nicht. Meine Gedanken vermischten sich zu einem unerträglichen Rauschen, welches in einem hohen Ton mündete.

* * *

><p>Ich erinnere mich kaum noch, was danach geschah. Wieder geschah alles wie von selbst. Ich dachte nicht nach. Bekam nur entfernt mit, wie sich die Welt um mich herum bewegte. Der Krieg hielt nicht an. Nicht für ihn. Nicht für irgendjemanden. Der Tod machte keinen Halt, weil wir trauerten. Wieder gab man uns keine Zeit. Damit der Krieg weitergehen konnte, wurde sein Körper so gut es ging versteckt, so wie die der anderen Gefallenen. Erst später würden wir die Angehörigen sich die Zeit nehmen können, sich angemessen um sie zu kümmern. Nach dem Krieg – wenn es denn ein Danach geben würde.<p>

* * *

><p>Schließlich war das Ende tatsächlich gekommen. Niemand hatte es einen Sieg genannt. Niemand hatte gejubelt. Die Siegesfeier blieb aus, denn in der Realität gab es keine glücklichen Gewinner. Es gab nur eine Seite, die über die andere triumphierte. Siege, die mit zahlreichen Verlusten bezahlt wurden. Die Wirklichkeit war kein Märchen, in dem man niemals um seine Liebsten trauern musste. Kein ‚Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Zeit'.<p>

Harry hatte Voldemort getötet. Es war vorbei. Doch das Ende glich mehr einem erleichterten Atemzug, denn einem glorreichen Sieg über das Böse.


	3. Kapitel II - what is left for me?

**Kapitel II – ...what is left for me?**

**3. Mai 1998**

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag damit, die Verletzten und Toten zwischen den Trümmern des Schlosses zu finden. Immer mehr Abgründe taten sich auf. Immer mehr bekannte, leblose Gesichter kamen zum Vorschein. Doch in mir regte sich nichts. Ich konnte einfach nicht weinen. Es ging nicht, so sehr ich es wollte. Der Schock saß mir so tief in den Knochen, dass er mich taub werden ließ. Dieses seltsame Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, dass mein Geist zu fliehen schien und ich mich von außen betrachtete. In mir erstarrt erkannte ich keine Gefühle mehr, die sich aus den Schatten an mich heranschlichen und mich zu packen versuchten. Als wäre ich einfach nicht mehr da. Als wäre alles in mir auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben. Wimmernd und klagend. Zitternd und frierend. Doch mein Körper bewegte sich noch. Er setzte die Füße voreinander um zu laufen, öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen und wandte den Kopf um zu sehen. Fremdartig, unbekannt.

Ich hatte in der Nacht des nicht geschlafen, so wie viele andere auch nicht. Zusammengekauert hatte ich mich mit Ginny in eine Ecke gesetzt, während um uns herum die Nachwehen des Krieges pulsierten. Vorerst waren wir im Schloss geblieben. Nur diese eine Nacht. Ich hielt sie in den Armen und sie hatte ihre Hände fest auf ihre Ohren gedrückt. Die ganze Nacht über hielt ich sie fest und lauschte ihrem leisen Schluchzen, ehe es einem gleichmäßigem Atem wich. Doch meine Augen wollten sich nicht schließen. Immer wieder sprangen sie wie von selbst auf und ich war froh darum. Die Angst vor dem, was mich in der Finsternis meines leeren Selbst erwartete, war zu groß.

Am fand ich mit im Hospital wieder, wohin die Verletzten gebracht worden waren. Alles an mir sträubte sich dagegen, diesen Ort zu betreten, doch ich hatte Ginny und Harry zur Seite stehen wollen. Ich erinnere mich schwach daran, dass man mir erzählte, was mit Ron geschehen sei. Er habe Fred und Percy vor einer Explosion gerettet, die von einem Todesser ausgelöst worden war. Es mochte Ginny gewesen sein, die es mir erzählt hatte, vielleicht auch Harry. Es war auch unerheblich, wer es mir erzählt hatte. Es war unerheblich, wieso Ron tot war. Der einzige Gedanke, der wie ein Leuchtfeuer in meinem Kopf prangerte, war, dass Ron tot war. Kein Grund, keine Tatsache und keine Worte änderten dies.

Die Schatten auf ihren Gesichtern zeigten deutlich, wie sehr auch sie noch unter den vergangenen Nächten litten und wer hätte es ihnen übel nehmen können? Überall auf den Gängen liefen aufgescheuchte Heiler herum und verfrachteten schwerverletzte Patienten in die Zimmer. Nachdem die Schlacht vorbeigewesen war, waren die Überlebenden sofort ins gebracht worden.

Ginny und Harry liefen bereits vor, doch ich blieb reglos stehen. Das grelle Krankenhauslicht stach mir in die Augen und ich kniff sie reflexartig zusammen. Zauberer und Hexen liefen an mir vorbei. Ich mittendrin, wie ein körperloser Geist. Mir wurde bewusst, warum ich hier war, doch mein physischer Körper sträubte sich dagegen auch nur einen Schritt diesen Gang entlangzugehen, der mich zu der Weasley-Familie brachte.

Mit jedem Atemzug, der durch meine Lungen strömte, fühlte ich, wie ich mich immer weiter von diesem Ort entfernte. Musik, die nicht da war, strömte durch meinen Kopf und erfüllte mich erneut mit dieser bodenlosen und allesverzehrenden Trauer, die mich wieder auf den Boden ziehen wollte. Obwohl sie nicht zu hören war, übertönte sie jede Stimme, jedes Geräusch um mich herum und schwoll immer weiter an. Was war nur los mit mir?

Zitternd hob ich die Hände an meine Ohren, um die Musik aus meinem Kopf auszusperren, doch sie steckte in ihm fest. Wurde ich etwa verrückt? Gerade, als selbst die Stimmen in meinem Kopf an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln begonnen hatten, hörte die Musik abrupt auf und hinterließ nur noch die krächzenden Stimmen der anderen und das hämmernde Geräusch von Schuhen, die auf dem Boden aufkamen. Auch meine Schuhe kamen wieder auf dem Boden auf und ich blickte in die ratlosen Gesichter meiner beiden Freunde, die mir noch geblieben waren.

„Hermione?", Ginnys schwache Stimme riss mich aus meiner Trance. Die Zahnräder in meinem Kopf begannen zu rattern. „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade Professor McGonagall gesehen. Geht ruhig, ich will nur kurz mit ihr reden.", log ich rasch. Meine Stimme hörte sich dabei merkwürdig fremd an und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Zumindest nicht _wirklich_.

Die beiden nickten nur knapp und verschwanden schließlich. Waren sie wirklich die einzigen, die mir geblieben waren? Waren sie mir überhaupt geblieben? Hatten sie nicht vielmehr sich selbst gefunden? Was konnte ich ihnen in der nächsten Zeit schon geben? Nichts. Ich schaffe es an diesem Tag nicht mich meinen Ängsten zu stellen. Ich konnte einfach nicht in dieses Zimmer gehen, in dem Fred und Percy lagen, die Familie um sich geschart. Die Familie, die einen Sohn verloren hatte.

Ich lief in die andere Richtung, einfach nur, um von diesem Platz wegzukommen. Egal wohin. Eine Tür neben mir öffnete sich und eine Heilerin trat heraus. Im Zimmer konnte sie einen Mann sitzen sehen, auf dessen Schoß ein Baby saß. Ich erkannte ihn gleich und zögerte nicht, das Zimmer zu betreten.

„Remus.", meine Stimme war leise und dennoch erschrak der Zauberer vor mir. Er wandte mir sein Gesicht zu und musterte mich aus gütigen, aber erschöpften, grünen Augen. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns zierte seine Lippen. „Hermione. Schön dich wohlauf zu sehen.", erwiderte er mit matter Stimme. Sein bereits vorher narbenbedecktes Gesicht, war noch mehr gezeichnet als noch vor dem Krieg. Sein ohnehin bereits ergrautes Haar wirkte noch farbloser als sonst. Er wirkte blass und müde, als würde er jeden Moment beiseite kippen.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Krankenbett neben ihm und erst jetzt sah auch ich zu dem Bett herüber. Tonks' Haar war zu einem blassen Grau ermattet und ihr sonst lebhaftes Gesicht war ausdruckslos geworden. Das einzige Lebenszeichen von ihr war, wie ihre Brust sich leise atmend hob und wieder senkte. „Sie befindet sich im Koma. Wurde von einem Fluch erwischt.", erklärte Remus mit kratziger Stimme, ohne den Blick von seiner Frau zu nehmen. „Es ist fürchterlich sie so zu sehen, wo sie doch sonst nur so vor Leben strotzte.", auch wenn er kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen stehen musste, so versuchte er stark zu klingen.

Mit einem leisen Schluchzen zog das Baby in Remus Armen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als teilte er das Gefühl des Verlorensein seines Vaters. Auch ich spürte es. „Kannst du Teddy nicht zu seiner Großmutter bringen?", fragte ich vorsichtig, doch der Zauberer schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf. „Andromeda hat angeboten, ihn zu nehmen. Aber ich habe ihn lieber bei mir. Ich bin immerhin sein Vater.", einen kurzen Moment schwieg er, „Es beruhigt mich, ihn bei mir zu wissen." Ich blickte Remus in stillem Einverständnis an. Seine Augen waren liebevoll auf seinen kleinen Sohn gerichtet, dessen feuerrotes Haar sich soeben in ein helles Türkis gewandelt hatte. Auch sie halfen sich gegenseitig über ihre Trauer hinweg, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Ehefrau und Mutter bald wieder aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Dann wären sie wieder eine Familie.

Ein stechendes Gefühl zog sich durch meinen Magen. „Sie wird sicher bald wieder aufwachen.", sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und Remus nickte knapp, ohne mich anzusehen. Ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung verließ ich das Zimmer wieder. Sobald ich meinen Fuß auf den Flur gesetzt und die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, stieß ich ein leises Seufzen aus. Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper, als sich mein Magen verkrampfte und Übelkeit in mir anstieg. War ich denn die Einzige, die zurückgelassen worden war?

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich eine Gestalt und eine bekannte Stimme dazu. Mein Blick huschte zu Professor McGonagall, welche sich ein paar Türen weiter mit einem Heiler unterhielt. Ihr gewohnt strenger Blick war einem besorgten gewichen. Ab und zu nickte sie verstehend, ehe der Heiler sie schließlich zurückließ.

Ohne nachzudenken kam ich auf sie zu. Jede Gelegenheit, die mich weiter von dem Zimmer der Weasleys weg führte, wollte ich nutzen. „Professor!", rief ich ihr hinterher, bevor sie verschwinden konnte. Die ältere Hexe blieb stehen und bedachte mich mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln. Wieso sah mich jeder so an?

„Kindchen, schön, dass es Ihnen gutgeht.", auch sie klang angeschlagen. Tiefe Augenringe zeigten mir, dass sie nicht viel Schlaf gehabt haben musste und ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Vermutlich hatte niemand von uns viel geschlafen. „Haben Sie jemanden besucht?", fragte ich, ohne zu wissen, worauf ich hinauswollte. Sie nickte. „Ja, ich habe Severus besucht.", antwortete sie und warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür neben uns.

Das war das erste Mal, dass ich nach dem Krieg überhaupt wieder an Professor Snape dachte. Irgendwo in dem Chaos der Schlacht hatte ich gesehen, wie man ihn in die große Halle, zu den anderen Verletzten, geschleppt hatte. Er hatte mehr tot als lebendig ausgehen und es wunderte mich, dass er offenbar überlebt hatte.

„Er lebt?", fragte ich überrascht und hoffte im nächsten Moment, dass ich nicht enttäuscht geklungen hatte. „Ja, er lebt. Aber er ist schwer verletzt und noch sehr schwach. Bisher schläft er die meiste Zeit.", sie stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, „Er hat einige Nervenschäden davongetragen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt."

Es war wohl wirklich ein Wunder. Ich hatte gesehen, wie Nagini ihn angegriffen hatte und im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich Schuldgefühle, dass wir ihn einfach in der heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen hatten, als wir glaubten, er sei tot gewesen. Doch er lebte. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich mich unweigerlich fragte, ob er davon wusste, dass Harry vor allen seine wahren Intentionen preisgegeben hatte.

„Kann ich... ihn besuchen?", fragte ich zögerlich und war selbst überrascht über meine Frage. Offenbar war auch Professor McGonagall überrascht, denn sie blickte mich fragend an. Dennoch nickte sie. „Natürlich. Ich sollte nun wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Wenn irgendetwas ist, können Sie sich gerne an mich wenden, Miss Granger.", damit verschwand die Hexe um die nächste Ecke und ließ mich allein vor der Tür stehen, die zum Krankenzimmer von Professor Snape führte. Es ängstigte mich beinahe, was ich in Kauf nahm, um nicht zu diesem bestimmten Zimmer zu müssen, doch ich verdrängte den Gedanken daran einfach und öffnete die Tür.

Eine unheimliche Stille umgab den Raum. Bedächtig schritt ich an das Bett, in welchem eine Gestalt lag, die ich beinahe nicht mehr als meinen ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessoren erkannte. Mein Körper begann zu zittern, als ich ihn musterte und langsam ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl sinken, der daneben stand.

Sein rabenschwarzes, fettiges Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem schneeweißen Kissen, auf dem sein Kopf gebettet war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und verborgen somit die finstere Schwärze hinter den Lidern. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und unter seinen Augen waren große Schatten zu erkennen. Er wirkte, als hätte er in seinem Leben nie richtig geschlafen, so erschöpft und müde sah er aus, selbst wenn er schlief. Sein Gesicht war schmal, seine Wangen eingefallen, als spannte sich seine Haut über einen Totenschädel. Mager und dürr war er. Es erschreckte mich, dass ich an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal erkannte, wie kränklich er aussah und die Schuld überkam mich, erst jetzt zu erkennen, wie viel Last dieser Mann hatte ertragen müssen, dass er nur noch wie ein Toter von der Bürde, die er sich auferlegt hatte, angetrieben worden war.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Verband, der um seinen Hals und seinen Nacken geschlungen war, um die Wunde zu verdecken, die Nagini zweifellos hinterlassen haben musste. Der Verband war bereits rot von Blut und färbte auch das weiße Laken in ein helles Rosa.

Dieser Anblick brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis ein. Er sah so verlassen und krank aus. Erdrückt von einer Last, die er nicht mehr hatte tragen können. Zerbrechlich. Ja er sah so aus, wie ich mich fühlte und das machte mir Angst. Angst, weil ich blind gewesen war, es nicht schon früher zu erkennen. Hatte er schon immer so ausgesehen? War er nicht immer stark gewesen? Voll Stolz und Zorn? Wenn ich das Offensichtliche übersehen hatte, was hatte ich dann noch alles übersehen?

Kälte ergriff meinen Körper und obwohl ich wollte, hatte ich nicht weinen können. Sein Anblick ließ mich nicht los, spiegelte er doch mein innerstes wieder. Was sagte das über mich aus? Wenn ich lieber hier saß und die tiefen meiner Gefühlswelt – fühlte ich überhaupt noch? – betrauerte, anstatt bei meinen Freunden zu sein?

Doch er war alleine hier. Genau wie ich. Vielleicht war es das, was mich zwar ängstigte, aber andererseits auch beruhigte? Die Antwort darauf wollte ich gar nicht erfahren, denn ich wusste, dass sie mich schmerzen würde. Wenn nichts mehr für mich übrig war, was war dann noch für ihn übrig? Wenn alles vorbei war? Wo ich doch so viel gegeben hatte? Wo er doch so viel gegeben hatte? Was gab es dann noch? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Vielen Dank, Professor..."


	4. Kapitel III - Homewards

**_Vorwort:_**

_In meinem Kopf hatte ich das Kapitel schon lange fertig gestellt, aber leider sträubten meine Finger sich gegen das Tippen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen! Das nächste Kapitel wird ebenfalls etwas länger dauern, da ich gerade zur Weihnachtszeit nicht immer viel Zeit zum Schreiben habe und auch eine ganze Zeit lang krank war. Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch dennoch gefällt, auch wenn es etwas kürzer und anders geraten ist, als ich geplant hatte (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel III – Homeward<strong>

**4. Mai 1998**

Ich verbrachte die Nacht im Grimmauldplatz, wo ich noch immer ein Zimmer bezogen hatte. Ich nahm an, dass Harry jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war, hier einziehen würde. Schließlich gehörte das Haus ihm und zu den Dursleys wollte er sicher nicht wieder zurück. Auch wenn es ihn so schmerzlich an Sirius erinnerte, so konnte er sich hier eine bessere Zukunft aufbauen. Ein Gedanke, der sich nur schwer bei mir einfand. Ob Harry und Ginny die Nacht ebenfalls hier verbracht hatten, wusste ich nicht. Gehört hatte ich nichts und die meiste Zeit war ich auf meinem Zimmer gewesen. Selbst wenn sie da gewesen wären, hätte ich es wohl nicht ausgehalten, mich zu ihnen zu setzen. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, ihnen zu begegnen, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, wieso.

Dennoch zog es mich am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts. Ich wollte helfen. Irgendetwas tun. Hauptsache ich würde nicht mit meinen Gedanken alleine sein. Das Schloss lag noch immer in Trümmern und ich vermutete, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis es wieder vollständig aufgebaut würde. Viele Hexen und Zauberer – unter ihnen auch zahlreiche Schüler – halfen beim Wiederaufbau und in der Menge fiel es mir schwer, Professor McGonagall auszumachen. Doch schließlich fand ich sie und teilte ihr mit, dass ich an diesem Tag ebenfalls helfen wollte und vermutlich auch noch ein paar Wochen länger. Ich brauchte eine Aufgabe, eine Beschäftigung. Es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen mit mir alleine zu sein, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich es zwangsläufig irgendwann musste.

Ich arbeitete allein und war dennoch abgelenkt genug, dass meine Gedanken nicht die Oberhand gewannen. Aus der Ferne konnte ich auch Harry ausmachen, in dessen Nähe auch Ginny wiederzufinden war. Ich nahm an, dass sie einander kaum noch aus den Augen ließen, denn obwohl der Krieg vorbei war, spürte man noch immer, wie einem die Angst im Nacken saß. Ich ging jedoch nicht zu ihm und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass auch er mich gesehen hatte, kam er auch nicht zu mir. Es war in Ordnung, ich verstand es. Die Befürchtung, der Zwang über Ron reden zu müssen, wenn wir aufeinander träfen, hielt uns zurück. Ich hatte es ja nicht einmal geschafft, die Weasleys im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.

Die Arbeit tat mir gut. Ich kam mir für diese kurze Zeit nicht mehr nutzlos vor und nicht mehr so schrecklich leer. Ich hatte zu tun, ich konnte mich nützlich machen und brauchte keine sinnlosen Ausreden zu suchen, weshalb ich mir selbst aus dem Weg ging. Doch immer behielt ich den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass auch das wieder vergehen würde. Die Verdrängungstaktik würde nicht ewig funktionieren und obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass ich gerade alles tat, um mich nicht mit der grausamen Realität beschäftigen zu müssen. Doch bis ich dazu gezwungen war, brauchte ich etwas Neues. Eine Aufgabe, ein Projekt, ein Ziel. Es gab noch so viele Baustellen in meinem Leben zu bewältigen und ich hatte das Gefühl, darunter zu zerbrechen. Selbst dieses Gefühl nahm ich lieber in Kauf, als mich Rons Tod zu stellen. Alleine würde ich daran zugrunde gehen.

Als auch die Letzten mit der Arbeit aufhören, ging auch ich. Eigentlich hatte ich noch mit Professor McGonagall reden wollen, doch sie war – wie ich erwartet hatte – beschäftigt. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war, musste sie den Platz von Professor Dumbledore in Hogwarts einnehmen. Es gab so viele, die sich an sie wandten und so viele Helfer, auf die sie von sich aus zukam. Ohne noch ein Wort an sie richten zu können, disapparierte ich. Jedoch nicht zum Grimmauldplatz...

Regungslos stand ich einfach eine Weile vor dem Haus, welches verlassen an der Straße stand, zwischen Häusern, die vor Leben nur zu strotzen schienen. Der Vorgarten schien völlig verwildert. Es war lange her, dass sich jemand um die Pflanzen gekümmert hatte und dennoch hatten sie sich so entfaltet, als wäre es die Einsamkeit gewesen, von der sie sich ernährt hatten. Ich schluckte schwer und für einen Moment hegte ich den verzweifelten Gedanken, dass die Tür sich öffnen würde und meine Mutter mir entgegenkommen würde, glücklich, ihre lang verschollene Tochter wiederzusehen. Doch ich wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde.

Zögerlich legte ich die Hand auf die Holzpforte, als fürchtete ich, dass sie zu Staub zerfallen würde, wenn ich sie berührte. Vielleicht, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ich nicht wirklich hier war. Es war eine irrationale Angst, aber dennoch war sie präsent. Vorsichtig schwang ich die Pforte beiseite und betrat den Weg aus Steinplatten, der zum Haus führte. Er war mit Moos überzogen und kaum noch zu erkennen. Mein Blick richtete sich starr auf die Haustür, welche sich noch immer nicht zu öffnen versuchte.

Der Weg zu ihr erschien mir endlos und doch erinnere ich mich daran, wie ich sie doch endlich erreichte. Zitternd hob ich meine Hand an die leicht rostige Klinke und hätte sie am liebsten wieder zurückgezogen. Sie war eiskalt, zumindest kam sie mir so vor. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und langsam drückte ich die Klinke hinunter. Es geschah nichts. Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen und für einen Moment wünschte ich mir, dass meine Beine sich in Bewegung setzten und wieder von hier verschwanden. Stattdessen durchzuckte mich ein Gedanke wie ein Stromschlag und ich verfiel in Panik. Hastig zog ich meine Hand zurück und durchsuchte meine Taschen. Ich fand, was ich suchte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich die Tür mit dem Schlüssel aufgeschlossen hatte. Die Tür stand nun auf und mit ihr meine Angst vor dem, was ich in dem Haus finden würde.

Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, als ich die Schwelle übertrat und mich schließlich im Flur wiederfand. Das Licht trat nur schwach durch die vorgezogenen Vorhänge. Der Staub tanzte in den seichten Sommerstrahlen vor meiner Nase und wie hypnotisiert, blickte ich ihm hinterher. Langsam führten meine Schritte mich durch den Flur durch die nächste Tür, hinter welcher sich das Wohnzimmer befand. Wie in einem Traum durchschritt ich den großen Raum, welcher nur darauf zu warten schien, jemanden in Empfang zu nehmen. Das Sofa stand noch genau da, wo ich es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Alles stand an seinem Platz. Bilder und Dekoration. Sie waren einfach abgereist, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, was aus ihrem Haus wurde. Ein Gedanke, der mich plötzlich ergriff. Sie hatten alles zurückgelassen, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. So wie sie auch mit zurückgelassen hatten, ohne es zu wissen.

Langsam ließ ich mich auf das Sofa sinken und starrte auf das Fenster, welches mir gegenüber lag. Wo sie wohl gerade waren? Wie ging es ihnen? Was machten sie? Es gab tausend Fragen, die ich meinen Eltern in dem Moment hätte stellen wollen, doch es ging nicht. Denn auch sie waren nicht mehr in meinem Leben. Zumindest für diesen Moment.

Ich zog die Knie an meinen Körper und schlang meine Arme um meine Beine. Ich wusste, dass ich weinen wollte, doch ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie leer. Was war nur geschehen? Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich hatte das Gefühl, alles verloren zu haben. Ron, meine Eltern, Hogwarts, meine Hoffnung, mein Lächeln... mein Halt. Die Sicht um mich herum wurde immer schlechter. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wohin ich mich wenden sollte. Ich konnte das nicht alleine bestehen und ich wusste, dass ich mich zerstören würde, wenn ich weiterhin mit mir alleine bliebe.

Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und langsam wurden meine Lider immer schwerer. Ohne es zu merken fielen mir die Augen zu und die Dunkelheit riss mich in einen wirren Schlaf, aus welchem ich völlig erschöpft erwachen würde, noch immer leer, noch immer gefangen in mir selbst. Ahnungslos. Haltlos. Aber wieder daheim...


End file.
